


Lilium

by Ad_Astra18



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_Astra18/pseuds/Ad_Astra18
Summary: Estaba recostado en el suelo, sangre manchaba su costado y su respiración era apenas existente, pero se aferraba con fuerza a la vida y se negaba a dejarse ir.





	Lilium

**Author's Note:**

> El título proviene del nombre científico de la flor de lirio. Flor que tiene un papel importante en la historia.
> 
> Y la historia está basada en una popular leyenda mexicana del estado de Oaxaca. Como tal existen varias versiones que van variando en los detalles según quien la cuente, pero traté de escribir esto en base a aquello en lo que todas las versiones concordaban. La leyenda en que me inspiré se llama "La princesa Donají", por si alguien desea buscarla.

Sucedió que hace muchos años, nadie sabe ya cuantos, nació un príncipe. Hijo del rey Aleron y la bella reina Hennike, y si bien este hecho trajo gran alegría al reino, el gran suceso se vio opacado por una razón.

Llegó al mundo una noche particularmente fría, a pesar de ser primavera, con la luna en lo alto y las estrellas brillando. Al momento de su nacimiento, un sacerdote su destino en las estrellas leyó, y en ellas descubrió, el signo de la fatalidad. El príncipe estaba destinado a sacrificarse por su pueblo, les advirtió el sacerdote, así lo quería el destino, y no se podía evitar.

A pesar todo; Laurent (pues así se llamaba el príncipe) creció sano y feliz, bondadoso e inteligente, se preocupaba por su gente y ellos lo amaban por eso. Con cabello dorado como el sol y ojos del azul de un cielo despejado; fue conocido por su belleza a lo largo y ancho de todo el reino. Era el perfecto príncipe dorado.

Pero en esta clase de historia, ninguna felicidad es eternamente duradera y para la época en que el joven príncipe alcanzó una relativa madurez, la guerra estalló. De las lejanías llegó otra civilización, comandadas por su propio rey, no buscaban paz ni amistad para con el reino; eran conquistadores y como tal habían llegado para saquear e imponer su voluntad. Y porque las desgracias nunca ocurren de a una en una, fue por aquellos días que la reina Hennike enfermó. Su salud decayó rápidamente, hasta que incapaz de luchar más, la muerte la reclamó.

El rey, devastado por la pérdida,  reunió a sus tropas en Marlas, su fortaleza infranqueable, y los llevó a la guerra para defender a su reino. Fue durante batalla, de hecho, que un joven soldado del bando enemigo resultó herido. El príncipe Laurent avanzaba por el campo de batalla, blandiendo su espada con furor, tenía prohibido salir y pelear en la guerra, pues aún era joven, pero no había querido quedarse dentro, así que había tomado su armadura y salido para adentrarse en la batalla igualmente. Había desmontado recién de su caballo, cuando lo vio. Estaba recostado en el suelo, sangre manchaba su costado y su respiración era apenas existente, pero se aferraba con fuerza a la vida y se negaba a dejarse ir.

Los colores que portaba lo delataban como parte del enemigo, la espada a su lado estaba manchada con la sangre de los suyos. Y a pesar de todo, Laurent se acercó, el hombre moriría si no era atendido pronto, sus heridas eran lo suficientemente graves para ello. Tal vez era el enemigo, tal vez merecía morir; pero por alguna razón que no pudo explicar, la vista de este hombre moribundo ablandó el corazón de Laurent y lo llenó de piedad por él. Así pues llamó a dos de sus hombres de confianza y entre los tres, con mucho cuidado, lo transportaron al interior de la fortaleza.

Su padre encolerizó al verlo, había salvado la vida de uno de los bárbaros que los invadían, un hombre que había derramado la sangre de los suyos. Aun más, había salido a las afueras de aquellos muros en contra de sus ordenes.

—Padre, por favor, morirá si no lo ayudamos.

—Si así lo quiere el destino, entonces así será.

—Padre, te pido...

—He escuchado suficiente, debería matarlo ahora mismo, es toda la bondad que puedo ofrecerle. Mejor una espada rápida que un lento desangrado.

Eso habría sido todo, el joven soldado habría muerto y nuestra historia terminaría aquí. Pero el destino es caprichoso y a menudo no suele ser tan sencillo. Así pues, un soldado de la guardia del príncipe se adelantó.

—Majestad —habló dirigiéndose al rey— le pido perdone mi impertinencia, pero debe mirar la armadura del soldado. Es un excelente trabajo y está confeccionada de un fino material.

—Un soldado petulante al parecer.

—Tal vez —habló Laurent— o quizás un hombre de alto rango e importante. Déjalo vivir padre, y podría sernos útil en un futuro.

El entrechocar de espadas resonaba fuera de los muros de aquella fortaleza inexpugnable; cientos de hombres continuaban muriendo allá afuera; el rey no tenía tiempo para esto.

—Encarcélenlo, venden sus heridas y denle algo de agua, es todo lo que haré por él.

Y dicho esto el rey regresó al campo de batalla. Dos hombres se adelantaron para recoger al soldado herido. Lo llevaron hasta una celda y allí lo arrojaron sin mucho cuidado; un médico llegó poco después para limpiar y vendar las heridas del hombre, que en algun momento había perdido el conocimiento. Al final solo quedó Laurent en compañía del soldado. Las celdas estaban sucias y frías, con nada más que el suelo lodoso para recostar al herido. Laurent sabía que aunque sus heridas hubieran sido atendidas, el soldado no sobreviviría en tan deplorables condiciones, así que pensó en una solución.

******

Al caer la noche el príncipe regresó, sus dos soldados de antes, Orlant y Jord, lo acompañaban. Entraron a la celda en que permanecía inconsciente el soldado herido. Lo levantaron cuidando de no lastimarlo aún más y refugiandose en las sombras que les proporcionaba la oscuridad, lo llevaron todo el camino hasta la habitación del príncipe Laurent. Allí lo recostaron, entre finas y cálidas sedas, en la cómoda cama perteneciente al príncipe. Luego se retiraron a descansar y nuevamente sólo quedaron el príncipe y el soldado herido en la habitación.

Lo miró por un momento; aun sin armadura el soldado era gigante, musculado, con piel oscura y adorables rizos cafés. Era guapo, se dio cuenta con sorpresa. Los ojos del soldado revoloteaban bajo sus párpados en un sueño inquieto, y Laurent se encontró a sí mismo preguntándose que color tendrían.  
Tomó una de las sillas que había dispuestas en su habitación y la colocó junto a la cama donde descansaba el soldado; luego se sentó en ella y en un acto inconsiente tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas. Miró hacia la puerta para verificar que estuviera cerrada (lo estaba); no le preocupaba su padre, el soldado había sido arrojado a las celdas a su suerte, nadie notaría su ausencia; pero alguno de sus ayudantes podría entrar y verlo en cualquier momento y eso sí le traería problemas. Finalmente contempló una vez más el rostro del joven soldado, y se dejó llevar por el dulce sueño que lo reclamaba.

******

El soldado continuó inconsciente; día tras día el príncipe atendió su herida; y noche tras noche, se sentó a su lado y se encargó de velar su sueño. No regresó a la batalla, permaneció siempre a su lado. Aun así, supo por su padre que ellos al fin iban ganando, al parecer la moral del enemigo había decaído y habían comenzado a ceder terreno. El soldado poco a poco fue mejorando. Las cosas por fin comenzaban a ir bien.

No fue sino hasta la quinta noche que el soldado despertó, ocurrió cerca de la madrugada; el soldado comenzó a revolverse agitado, su mano se apretó alrededor de la de Laurent (quien había tomado por costumbre tomar su mano por las noches), y con un revoloteo de pestañas, sus ojos se abrieron al mundo que lo rodeaba. Eran de un bonito color café. Pero estaban llenos de confusión y angustia. Cuando intentó levantarse, Laurent lo detuvo y lo obligó a quedarse recostado.

—Tranquilo —le susurró— estás a salvo aquí.

El solado lo miró, tratando de enfocarlo, y cuando lo logró, pareció reconocerlo.

—El campo... te vi. Te acercaste a mí cuando fui herido.

—Así es valiente soldado. Tu herida a mejorado bastante, pero aún no ha terminado de sanar, es por ello que debes descansar.

—Me salvaste.

—No. El destino te quería con vida, yo sólo ayudé a cumplir tal voluntad.

El soldado le dio una débil sonrisa, que reveló un adorable hoyuelo en su mejilla, luego una pregunta más pareció llegar a él.

—Mi gente, ¿están ellos bien?

—Nadie está bien durante los tiempos de guerra. Pero no, valiente soldado, tu gente ve tiempos oscuros en esta guerra.

—Debo regresar a ellos entonces —respondió, e hizo amago de levantarse otra vez, una vez más Laurent se lo impidió.

—No. Necesitas terminar de sanar. Se que te preocupas por tu pueblo, pero de nada les sirves herido o muerto.

—No lo entiendes, yo...

Pero Laurent lo entendía, de repente todo tenía sentido. La armadura elegante, la repentina baja de moral en el ejercito enemigo y la angustiante preocupación del soldado por ellos. Aquél no era un soldado común, no podía serlo, aquél que yacía recostado frente a él sólo podía ser un rey.

—Lo entiendo, más de lo que crees.

El soldado (no, el rey) aún se veía angustiado, preocupado a más no poder; Laurent lo comprendía, sabía lo que era tener a tantas personas a tu cuidado. Y por que él también amaba a su pueblo y entendía lo que el otro debía estar sientiéndo, le hizo una promesa.

—Permíteme cuidar de ti, valiente guerrero, permite que tu herida termine de sanar al completo; entonces te ayudaré a partir de aquí.

El guerrero lo miró, con sus cálidos ojos cafés, buscando algo en su rostro y debió encontrarlo, porque luego de un momento asintió.

—Es una sabia decisión, rey Damianos.

La sorpresa llenó su rostro cuando descubrió que Laurent sabía quien era él.

—¿Cómo sabías quien soy?

—No lo sabía, no en un principio —y porque algo en aquella conversación le parecía cálido, Laurent le regaló una pequeña sonrisa— acabo de deducirlo.

El soldado correspondió a la sonrisa, sonriendo de regreso a su vez y añadió: —¿Puedo conocer el nombre de mi salvador? Sería lo más justo.

—No soy tu salvador, sino un simple sirviente del destino; pero si en verdad deseas saberlo, entonces te lo diré. Laurent es mi nombre y soy el príncipe de esta nación.

******

El tiempo no espera a nadie y como tal continuó avanzando, día tras día pasaban; con el príncipe cuidando fielmente del que ahora sabía era un rey y con la guerra llevándose a cabo a las afueras de aquellas murallas impenetrables. Con cada día que transcurría, el rey se encontraba mejor, más sano, más fuerte y lleno de vitalidad. Y como es de esperar en estas historias, un sincero amor surgió entre ambos, nacido de las atenciones que el príncipe prodigaba al rey herido y del dulce trato que éste le entregaba a cambio. El dulce amor que se tenían fue cultivado por ambos lados, hasta crecer para ser fuerte e infranqueable. Se amaban más de lo amaban cualquier otra cosa y el saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, no hacía más que incrementar su felicidad.

Pero el príncipe Laurent no había olvidado su promesa, ni el rey Damianos había olvidado sus responsabilidades. Laurent sabía, que tanto como el rey Damianos deseaba marcharse y regresar a la ayuda de su pueblo, no deseaba abandonarlo a él. Tan dulce como sonaba, no podía permitirlo, ¿qué clase de amor egoísta sería aquel? Que lo obligaba a quedarse incluso si sabía que dejarlo ir era lo correcto. Laurent sabía lo que debía hacer.

—Tu herida ha sanado, mi valiente guerrero —le dijo una noche, lo llamó por el apodo con el que tanto tiempo lo había llamado y que había terminado por ser una muestra más de su cariño— no he olvidado mi promesa para contigo, es así que esta noche te ayudaré a salir de aquí.

Había un montón de cosas que decir a  cambio, un millón de respuestas parecieron nadar en los ojos de Damianos, no dijo nada, sin embargo; sólo asintió y así juntos partieron por la noche, usando las sombras para ocultarse. El momento de la despedida llegó, tal y como debía ser; no hubo palabras entre ellos, no promesas vacías ni declaraciones de amor. Aquellos eran tiempos difíciles y ambos pertenecían a naciones enemigas. Hubo, sin embargo; un beso de despedida. Un beso lleno de todas las palabras que no tenían permitido decir, de todas las promesas que anhelaban hacer y no podían, el beso estaba lleno de todo el amor que se tenían entre sí. En los labios del otro, cálidos y dulces como la miel, encontraron toda la despedida que podían tener. Cuando el príncipe Laurent regresó a su habitación más tarde, lo hizo él solo.

******

Fue rápidamente notorio que el rey Damianos era la verdadera potencia de su ejercito y también quien levantaría su moral. Pues tan pronto como regresó al campo de batalla, su ejercito comenzó a ganar. Todo esto Laurent lo supo por su fiel soldado Jord, pues él mismo tenía prohibido abandonar los interiores de aquella fortaleza. Su padre, el rey Aleron estaba preocupado, todo el terreno que fácilmente habían ganado en días anteriores estaba regresando con rapidez a manos de sus invasores.

Finalmente los invasores ganaron aquella guerra, lograron entrar a la que por siglos había sido una fortaleza inexpugnable y sometieron a todos a su paso. No querían asesinar a nadie sin necedidad, les aseguraron, el rey Aleron debería abandonar Marlas, pero su pueblo sería incorporado al suyo y recibirían un trato justo. El rey Aleron, que había sido vencido y ahora sólo deseaba el bienestar de su gente, aceptó la única opción que se le dio.

Pero aquello no era todo. Los invasores desconfiaban del rey, que lo había perdido todo y se había visto obligado a dar su brazo a torcer. Temían represalias por parte de Aleron y no deseaban alentar a una posible venganza. Así pues hicieron otra petición. El príncipe Laurent les sería entregado, como una garantía de que mantendrían la paz. El rey, que amaba a su hijo, no deseaba entregarlo al reino enemigo.

—No te preocupes por mí, querido padre, no temo al destino y aceptaré lo que sea que me haya deparado —el príncipe aseguraría a su padre— si mi entrega al reino invasor sirve para mantener a salvo a nuestra gente, entonces que así sea.

Así pues el rey Aleron se despediría de su único hijo y lo entregaría a los invasores, quienes conocedores de su título de nobleza, lo tratarían como tal. Al príncipe se le otorgó una habitación equipada con todo aquello que pudiera necesitar y fue puesto bajo la custodia de dos guardias.

Laurent no estaba seguro de que pensar. Si bien estaba feliz por ver a Damianos de nuevo, se preocupaba por su pueblo que había quedado atrás. No dudaba de la honorabilidad del rey Damianos, pero la guerra era una cosa fácil de propiciar y los extraños a menudo eran despreciados entre los demás. Pensó que tal vez era su culpa, había salvado al guerrero que les hizo perder la guerra, después de todo. Pero no encontraba en sí para arrepentirse de ello. Aún así, el deber era el deber, y el suyo estaba para con su gente antes que para con su amado. Esa noche envió un recado a su padre; él necesitaba regresar, dar a su pueblo una nueva oportunidad. El destino había puesto a Laurent y a Damianos en bandos enemigos. Laurent era un fiel servidor del destino.

******

El rescate ocurrió durante la noche, tomando a los invasores por sorpresa, el rey Aleron iba a la cabeza de su ejercito, incitándolos a luchar por el honor de recuperar a su príncipe cautivo en aquél lugar, y ¿qué mayor motivación, que salvar a su amado príncipe, podían tener? Lucharon con brío y ferocidad, los invasores tomados por sorpresa tardaron un momento para lograr responder y comenzar a repeler el ataque. Muchas vidas se perdieron aquella noche.  
El príncipe Laurent lo observaba todo impotente desde su ventana, encerrado como estaba, incapaz de acudir para ayudar. Fue entonces que una flecha aterrizó en la ventana, tenía un mensaje de su padre; habían llegado para sacarlo de ahí.

Los guardias que lo custodiaban, al oír el estruendo de la ventana, entraron a revisar. Al verlo de pie en la habitación, con el mensaje de su padre aún en sus manos, comprendieron de inmediato lo ocurrido. Furiosos por el engaño se aproximaron y lo tomaron de los brazos con brusquedad; querían justicia, o tal vez venganza; es difícil saber, pues a menudo las líneas que limitan a ambos conceptos, suelen desdibujarse hasta parecernos lo mismo. Lo conducieron fuera y los tres montaron a caballo. No notificaron a nadie más, no a algún otro guardia, no al rey Damianos. Cabalgaron por un buen tramo hasta detenerse en el arroyo más cercano.

Desmontaron y lo arrojaron al suelo lodoso que había allí. Laurent sabía lo que venía entonces, pero no tenía miedo. Lo había hecho todo por su pueblo, por su bienestar, lo había intentado y había fallado, pero no se arrepentía de nada. Su último pesamiento fue para con el bien de su gente, antes de que el filo de la espada bajara amenazante sobre él. El río se tiñó de rojo con su sangre aquella noche y la tierra blanda acunó su cuerpo frío e inmóvil.

Mientras tanto allá donde la batalla se desarrollaba, el rey Aleron también moría por una flecha perdida, había llegado a la habitación de su hijo el príncipe para encontrarla vacía y en su dolor por haber llegado tarde para salvarlo, había desviado su atención de la batalla que a su alrededor se desarrollaba. Su pueblo al ver muerto a su rey y perdido a su príncipe, se rindieron y la lucha acabó.

Más tarde, cuando Damianos mismo fue en busca de su príncipe amado, supo de su cruel final. El rey Damianos lloró y lamentó su muerte por días, odiando al destino y a quien sea que lo hubiera escrito. Sin embargo, tal era su amor por el príncipe fallecido, que en su honor gobernó al que había sido su pueblo, con la más absoluta devoción. Como una muestra de amor por el príncipe que había elegido morir, si con aquello traía a su gente la salvación.

******

Un pastor caminaba tranquilamente a  las orillas de un arroyo cuando una bella flor captó su atención; se trataba de un lirio. Terso y lozano, desprendía el más agradable aroma; le gustó tanto el lirio que deseó conservarlo; se acercó e intentó arrancarlo de raíz, pero estaba fuertemente arraigado. Excavó un poco más en la tierra, con la esperanza de obtener el lirio intácto. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando al continuar alejando la tierra, descubrió un rostro debajo de ella, el pastor curioso continuó cavando.

Al final de tan cansada tarea, frente a el yacía un cuerpo completo. No mostraba signo alguno de descomposición; sino por el contrario estaba en perfectas condiciones, era rubio y de piel pálida, parecía sumido en un tranquilo sueño y ningúna herida era visible en su cuerpo. Yacía recostado en la tierra, con su cabeza ladeada, de forma que se veía claramente como el bello lirio que había llamado su atención, había crecido de su oreja. Un símbolo del amor sobre el odio y de la valentía que había demostrado al sacrificarse por su pueblo. Se trataba del cadáver del príncipe Laurent, que se había considerado perdido por ya hace algún tiempo.

******

Cuando años más tarde el rey Damianos murió; su cuerpo fue enterrado en la misma losa que el del príncipe Laurent. Ahí permanecen juntos todavía; unidos en vida por el destino, seguirán unidos incluso en la muerte.


End file.
